Frozen in Time
by starwars1885
Summary: I'm no good at summaries...this starts about 6 years after EP I(26 BBY) and should go to at least EP IV time(0 BBY/ABY). It's based around an OC boy who enters the Jedi Order. My first fanfic; please review! Rated T just for safety; we'll be dealing with the Temple massacre in some chapters(but there's no violence beyond what you see in the movie, or language at all).
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my third attempt at publishing this story. Twice I've put it up, published a couple of chapters, and then abandoned it. The second time was mostly due to writer's block, though after about 7 months, that has finally broken. I'll upload Chapters 1 and 2 now. Chapter 3 isn't yet complete, but it won't take much longer. Chapter 4 is finished, as is a chapter later on in the story. So I don't think I'll run into writer's block right now.**

**Now, as for updates- I'm hoping to write at least one new chapter a week, but weekdays are so busy for me, I may only be writing and updating on weekends. I'll just let you know as I go along.**

**If you're one of the ~10 people who actually remembers this story, then I'm sorry for never updating, and I hope it won't happen again. Also, you'll notice I did some major rewriting and adding.**

Chapter 1

26 BBY

Obi-Wan and Anakin had just returned from a mission to Mawan. As Obi-Wan passed by the Temple's main entrance on the way to get some food, he heard a knock at the door. The thunderous rain made him wonder if it was just his imagination, but then he heard it again. Opening the door, he saw a young human boy standing there. The boy was soaked to the skin and wearing only a simple tunic with light pants. He appeared to be about five standard years old.

"What do you need, young one?" Obi-Wan asked kindly.

The boy sniffed."My...my mother and I came to this place on business. We went to this club-like place with lots of flashing lights to find someone my mother knew. But she got in the way of a fight and...was...killed." Here the boy started sobbing.

Obi-Wan knelt down and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. He suddenly felt that the boy was Force-sensitive; very strongly so. "Go on," he coaxed.  
The boy sniffed again. "She told me to go to the Jedi Temple and that they would take care of me. As I was walking here, someone pushed me to the ground and stole my cape!"

Obi-Wan was horrified. Losing his mother at just five was bad enough, but what being could have so much evil in his heart that he would hurt and rob a helpless young boy? "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

"Maof Dsodi," the boy replied.

"Well, step inside, Maof. I'll send for a healer to check you out." 

Obi-Wan talked with Maof as a Jedi healer treated all of Maof's minor injuries.

"What's your name, Jedi?" Maof asked."

"You may call me Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied. "What world did you come from?"

"Naboo," Maof said. "My father died in the big war just before I was born."

"Well," Obi-Wan said, "I'm glad you found us, and I've enjoyed talking to you, but I must go now. My Padawan will be wondering where I am."

"Your Padawan?" Maof asked, but Obi-Wan was already out of earshot. 

Anakin picked at his plate of food. _Where is Obi-Wan?_, he thought. _He was supposed to be eating with me, but he never arrived._ Just then, the door opened and Obi-Wan ran in. "Well, you were fast, Master." said Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Padawan, I was delayed," Obi-Wan replied. He proceeded to tell Anakin all about Maof Dsodi. "He's very Force-sensitive; I could feel it. We didn't do a midichlorian count, though. There was no reason to."

"Like, how sensitive?" replied Anakin. "Unusually so?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "I don't know if I'd consider it unusual, but it's certainly uncommon. He has a lot of potential, and could be a formidable Jedi one day."

"Well," said Anakin, "I wish I could make time go faster, because I want to see what Maof will do as he grows older. Like, now."

"Patience, my young apprentice. And remember, we do not want to single out Maof or make him feel different than everyone else. He has come to the Temple much older than most do-"

"I was nearly twice his age when **I** came, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed in resignation and rolled his eyes. "I said most, Anakin. And you were barely allowed in. Also, it is very rude to interrupt."

"Sorry, Master."

_I'm sure you are._ "As I was saying, Maof has come to the Temple much older than most initiates do, so we need to help him fit in here as much as possible. Make him feel different, and he'll never feel like he belongs here. That could lead him down the dark side when he's older."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin's plate. "Now, eat."

"Of course, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan's prediction turned out to be exactly right. Almost from his first day of training, Maof was shown to have an unusually strong connection to the Force. In his classes with Yoda, he always performed exceptionally well. At six, he was already drawing attention from Yoda and the other younglings by being able to combat a training remote that was set at Level 3, while the rest of his clan found Level 1 a struggle. Meditation, the thing most younglings had no patience for, seemed to come naturally to him. It was not until next year, though, that the incident happened. The incident that made everyone realize Maof was more than just a good student.

24 BBY

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the floor for attention. "Younglings! Younglings! Time for meditation, it is. Center your mind. Find a calm, empty place."  
Nine-year-old Ryu Sabroun groaned inwardly. _I hate meditation._ he thought. Just the concept of having to sit still and empty your mind made him scream with boredom. _Why, oh why, do we have to do this five times a day? What about the more active things, like moving stuff with the Force or actually practicing lightsaber combat? Aren't those important, too?  
_  
On the other hand, that boy Maof over there had no trouble with it at all. At only seven, he seemed to have mastered the state of Empty Meditation, the most fundamental discipline. _He's two years younger than me. Yet he's mastered it, and I struggle at it!_ This should motivate him to work harder at meditation, he knew, but all it did to Ryu was make him more and more angry, frustrated, and jealous. _Why does everything come so easily to him? Does he struggle at anything? If only he would-_

"Initiate Sabroun!" Yoda's sharp reprimand cut into Ryu's thoughts. "Much negativity in you I sense. Anger, frustration, jealousy, lead to the dark side they do. Calm yourself and center your mind. Into the Force release your negative emotions. Without this skill, never a Padawan will you be."  
"Yes, Master Yoda," Ryu responded. But mentally, he added, _...but in order to enter meditation, I need to calm myself. To calm myself, I must enter meditation. It's impossible._

Nevertheless, Ryu decided to attempt to act on the advice of the wise Grand Master. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and centered his mind, searching for that calm place, that place where he could achieve inner peace- and was promptly brought out of it by the mutter of conversation that had suddenly started up. Giving up and opening his eyes, he noticed that every eye in the room- even those of Master Yoda- was looking in Maof's direction.  
Again Ryu groaned inside. Despite his best efforts, he still harbored some dislike towards Maof, and it annoyed him to find that Maof had everyone's attention again. _Guess I better see what it is this time..._ He turned his head to look where everyone else was, and his mouth dropped open like everyone else's had.

**So, that's chapters 1 and 2. I know the chapters are a little short, but I stop where I think best to stop. I think some of the later chapters will be longer, though. Especially once we get to the action.  
**

**Please review! Both praise and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**And oh yes! I almost forgot. I left you on a cliffhanger. *evil chuckle***


End file.
